Two Sentence Minecraft Creepypasta Stories
Authors Note: Its YtPolarGaming20 Boizz!! Yeeeaaaaaah! 4th pasta! This is inspired by the "Two sentence horror stories" Trend. You may also add your own "Two Sentence Minecraft Creepypasta Stories". Two Sentences # I was playing peaceful mode on Singleplayer. There was a explosion. # There's a picture of me playing Minecraft. I live alone. # I was dreaming, it was 3:00 and Entity 303 killed me in my room. I woke up and it was 2:59, There was a knock at the door. # He wondered why he was casting 2 shadows. Afterall, there was only one torch. # My dog was outside my house. He was killed by fall damage a week ago. # The longer i wore it the more it grew to me. She had such pretty skin. # I heard a whisper saying "Go to sleep", It's night anyways so i slept. Minecraft Crashed. # I was playing Singleplayer when I saw a remastered Entity 303 who killed me. I am now writing this as a ghost. # I entered an ender portal and go to the End. But the Dragon is already dead. # He didn't have any furnace in his house. For him Cake and Raw Beef makes no difference. # He caught a glimpse of a player. He didn't realize that it was Singleplayer. # I killed a skeleton and wore it's head as a trophy. I can't seem to go outside. ~ Itty # I went to the forest to get some wood. The trees don't have leaves. # I was mining in a cave. There was a redstone torch. # I created a world and enabled the bonus chest. There was nothing inside. # I found a Dungeon. But the spawner is already broken. # I was playing Minecraft and Mike joined the game. He died 2 years ago. # The door mysteriously opened. I was on singleplayer. # I went to the nether. There was a lone sign. # There was a sign saying "Null Null Null Null". I heard something behind me. # Everyone looked at me. I didn't notice that they were looking behind me. # My friend told me why did i place a redstone torch outside. I did not place anything. # It was night and mobs are spawning. I decided to sleep, but i never wake up. # I went to a Savanna to tame some horse. Then i notice something strange, the horses have white eyes! # It was so dark, so creepy, i couldn't see anything. If I knew that this would be so lonely, i shouln't have respawned. # I was playing on Singleplayer. Then someone chatted me and said "Hi". # I forgot to get some sand for glass. When i returned, the house dissapeared. # I found out it died. A bad die. # The door creaked open, swinging into the dark, moonlit room on rusted hinges; a dark, brooding figure was standing menacingly in the doorframe, his back to the black forest. Frantically, I quickly lit a torch, picking it up and throwing it at the door: it clattered onto the floorboards, revealing that the door was still closed, and leaving me wondering if the mirage was all just a product of a tired mind. # I made a 4-layers (1-grass, 2-dirt, 1-bedrock) superflat world. When I spawned, I found a cave. # I spawned in, and then I died. After that I respawned, but immediately after, I died again. # I met Notch with white eyes in my singleplayer game. Later, I found out that Mojang's office was blown up. # It was night, I heard a sound behind me, I looked behind and saw only my shadow. Wait a minute!! It's not a shadow. # I purposely glitched myself into the void above the Nether in Singleplayer. There, I saw signs that read, "Congratulate yourself." and "There's no escaping me now." (by Wither) # My friends and I are on a server while Skyping, but everyone just ignores me in-game. I ask them why in the chat, but they reply that they don't see me anywhere and that the console never said I joined. (by Wither) # I checked my server list and saw that Mineplex had thousands of members online, so I joined. All lobbies were empty... except for one of which I will never forget its sole inhabitant. (by Wither) # I joined a server and played Survival Games. The arena was deserted when I entered, yet I saw blocks be built. (by Wither) # I built a portal to the Nether and stepped in. When the game was done loading, there was no Nether, just a dark hallway and no portal. (by Wither) # I encountered a weird pyramid of cobblestone in the middle of the ocean. I was playing on Singleplayer. (by Wither) # I was playing Singleplayer and– :*–found a Stronghold. The Ender Portal was already repaired. (by Wither) :*–was mining when I suddenly broke into an underground house. There was a sign that said, "Welcome." (by Wither) :*–was mining when I suddenly found a giant hole straight downwards. I typed /gamerule keepInventory true in the console, hit Enter, jumped into the hole and fell straight into the Void. 41. I was chopping down trees. I notice a figure looking at me from a distance. 42. No mobs spawned in my world. Later I saw in the news that Mojang was hacked. 43. I blow up my friend's house in Minecraft. Suddenly, I see his real-life home explode across the street. Category:Collabs Category:Creepypasta Category:All Users can edit Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Null Category:Creepypasta in two sentences Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Short Pastas Category:Shadow Category:Notch Category:Hackers Category:Stalkers